Nouvelle Vie, Nouveau Amis
by Calista Twilight Fan
Summary: Voici le prologue de mon histoire, petite précision, tous les personnages sont humains ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Calista
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : 

-Je t'aime, maman.

Voilà la dernière parole que j'ai prononcé avant d'embarquer dans l'avion que me conduira dans le pire endroit de tout les Etats-Unis : Forks. Bon, d'accord, j'admets que j'exagère un peu. Mais moi seule connais le calvaire que j'allais endurer. Pourquoi être partie, dans ce cas, me direz vous. Je n'en sais rien, moi-même. Enfin si mais je vous raconterais ça plus tard. Forks est tout sauf une ville branchée, je dirais même que c'est plutôt le contraire. Sans m'en rendre compte, voilà que je martyrisais ce pauvre Ipod, le secouant dans tous les sens pour trouver cette musique, la seule qui pouvait apaiser mes moments de détresse... Celle que j'avais composée, un soir de février, sur le piano de Forks. J'avais 15 ans... Je me dépêchais de frotter mes yeux mouillés par l'émotion et la douleur du souvenir... Revenons à nos moutons, me sermonnais-je. Dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore embarquée ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCalistaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors, ce prologue ? Tomates ? Fleurs ? Rien ?? OH ! Je suis déçue...


	2. Chapitre Un : Explications

Chapitre Un : Explications.

* * *

Voilà la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, car, je vous préviens, le caractère de notre chère Bella a quelque peu....changé ! Ce chapitre est aussi assez court, je voulais vous expliquer la condition de Bella avant de continuer son aventure.

* * *

La musique me calma, instantanément. Je réfléchissais à ma pauvre vie (puisque j'étais bloqué dans cet avion pour au moins 3 heures, autant que cela serve à quelque chose, non ?) :

* Mes parents ont divorcés quand nous avions......enfin je veux dire quand J'avais dix ans. Sous prétextes que mon père n'était pas assez souvent à la maison. Charlie Swan, mon père, est un riche agent immobilier. Il a acheté à Forks parce que, d'abord, c'était pas cher (comme quoi, on peut à la fois être riche et radin !) et puis parce qu'il pouvait se reposer plus souvent (avant il n'était pas là du tout, depuis qu'il a acheté dans ce trou paumé, il est absent toute la semaine et un week-end sur deux en plus !)

* Ma mère, Renée, s'est remariée avec Phil Dywer, libraire, il y a maintenant deux mois. Elle est institutrice à la maternelle. Renée adore son métier et pour rien au monde elle ne le quitterai...

* Et moi, dans tout ça ? Je m'appelle Bella Swan, de mon nom complet Isabella Marie Swan. J'ai 17 ans, je suis grande et fine, châtain clair avec une tignasse ondulée (merci papa !) et ai les yeux marrons (pour ma mère, ils sont plus chocolat, pour moi, peu importe !). Et note qui casse tout, je suis plate comme une planche de surf, vous voyez le tableau ? Bon OK, je ne suis peut-être pas si plate que ça... Mais pas de quoi attiré tout les mecs du quartier....Mon caractère ? Ben, je dirais que j'ai tendance à exagérer les choses, je suis de nature timide (quand je rencontre quelqu'un, je n'ose pas parler, deux minutes plus tard, cela va tout de suite mieux).

* Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, point numéro un, une histoire d'amour, c'est trop compliqué. Point numéro deux, comment être sûr qu'il est fidèle, sans lui coller au basques ? Point numéro trois, les mecs ne pensent qu'au sexe....

En résumé, ma famille (mon père, surtout) est pleine aux as. Je n'en profite pas plus que ça car j'ai horreur de faire les magasins ! (Je sais, c'est con, mais c'est comme ça !) Pendant que je résumais ma chienne de vie (Note de l'auteur : si un mec passe par ici, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : Pervers ! ), je regardais par le hublot et voyais le paysage défier. C'était plutôt, comment dire.... vert ! On venait de changer de planète ou quoi ? Je ricanais intérieurement, j'aurais aimé voir ma tête quand j'ai dit ça ! Mine de rien, cela faisait un bout de temps que je réfléchissais car un des hauts parleurs de l'avion nous annonça :

"Nous entamons notre phase de descente vers Port Angeles, merci de bien vouloir vous asseoir et d'attacher votre ceinture. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un bon voyage et......"

L'hôtesse continuait son monologue. Je n'y prêtais plus attention, trop occupée à attacher cette foutue ceinture. Lorsque je relevais la tête, un homme en costard, se dirigeais droit vers moi avec son café à la main. C'était certainement mon voisin...Je sentais que j'allais goûter à son café plus vite que prévu quand l'homme s'assit et posa celui-ci sur l'accoudoir que l'on avait en commun. La phase de descente venant d'être entamée, l'avion s'agita légèrement et bien sûr, le café termina droit sur mes genoux. Heureusement, mon père ne m'attendait pas à l'arrivée et, du coup, je me fichai un peu de la tête que je pouvais avoir, mais, comme à mon habitude :

- Punaise !! C'est chaud !! Criai-je.

- Oh ! Pardon... Désolé....Vraiment désolé ! J'aurais du faire plus attention.... Je suis navré.....Babillait mon crétin de voisin.

- Laissez tomber ! Le coupais-je en lui arrachant le mouchoir des mains et en m'épongeant. Je lui fis le regard le plus refroidissant que je connaissais et il abandonna, non sans m'avoir fait des yeux de cocker.

Une autre phase de ma personnalité, je m'énerve facilement. Mais me calme tout aussi facilement. Apaisé, je jetais un coup d'oeil par le hublot, notre phase de descente nous rapprochait à une vitesse affolante de la piste d'atterrissage. Je pus néanmoins remarquer que Port Angeles était immense et entourée d'une vaste forêt. Pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Bref, pendant que je rêvassais, la brûlure du café se réveilla et je grimaçais. Quel abruti ! Non mais vraiment, quel idée de prendre un café, juste au moment de la descente !

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés à Port Angeles. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en notre compagnie et....."

Agréable moment ? Oui, jusqu'au moment ou un imbécile m'a renversé son verre de café... Il me jeta un regard désolé avant de quitter sa place. Je me leva, pris mon sac et sortit. L'air était humide, froid. Je m'y attendais et avait d'ores et déjà fait mon deuil de soleil. Mon moral était en berne. Pas le moment de pleurer ! Me sermonna ma conscience. Je m'engageais dans le hall et j'avançai, tête basse. Comme à mon habitude, je percuta quelqu'un, tombai et fus immédiatement relevé.

- Vous pouvez pas faire attention, non ?

- Eh bien, vous n'aviez qu'a regardé où vous mettiez les pieds, mademoiselle.

Jusqu'alors, je ne l'avait pas regardé, occupée à ramasser mes papiers. Je leva le regard et quel ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant.....

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCalistaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, la suite ! Peut-être que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça et si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée !  
Pour vos avis, c'est le petit bouton vert ! ^^


End file.
